I Never Asked For A Love Story!
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: Nikki was never this whiny, she definitely never cry, and a makeover never use to be in her vocabulary but with heartbreak anything is possible. Thrown into a tailspin after another break up with Jonesy, her friends are going crazy, keeping secrets, and one of them are in love with her. She has work to do if she wants to fix anything,
1. Jude

I had no idea why I agreed to do this. My best girlfriends were laying out hair dye, nail polish, lipstick, face cleanser, and stuff I didn't even know existed. They were going all out just for a date.

"Guys don't you think this is a bit much. It's just a date."

"It's not just a date Nikki," Caitlyn said as she pulled out my piercings, "It's the first date since the big break up with Jonesy." I rolled my eyes. I did not want to think about Jonesy.

"Yea and James is such a hottie," Jen swooned as she combed through my tangled hair. I sighed, Jen was right. James was nice, sweet, generous, funny, and we had so much in common but I just wasn't feeling him like that. Maybe I wasn't completely over Jonesy but then he wasn't the only guy I been thinking about. Lately another guy has been popping in my head at the wrong times and I had no clue why. Sure I was good friends with said guy and I was closer to him then the rest of our friends. Still I never thought about him this much before till now.

"Come on, Nikki. We have to wash your hair."

I didn't fight and followed Caitlyn into the bathroom. After a huge debate that I had taken no part in. Jen and Caitlyn decided to dye my hair jet black.

Goodbye purple hair, I thought.

"Nikki you look ah-mazing!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Jen agreed. I rolled my eyes. My butt was sore from sitting in a chair for hours. But I had to admit I did look pretty hot. The black hair looked really good. I grimaced at the stone wash skinny jeans and black polo. Why couldn't I wear my baggy pants and wife beater?

"I feel fat."

"You're not fat Nikki. You have such a nice figure."

"Thanks Jen."

"So where are you going for your date?" It was Caitlyn that ask.

"Well James told me to meet him at the food court and we'll go to the Gigantoplex together to see a movie."

"Oh so romantic."

"I have to agree. James will be a way better boyfriend then Jonesy," Jen said.

"Yea well gotta go. Don't want to be late."

-- at the mall--

"Hey Nik…. Wow."

"Sup Jonesy?" He blinked once… then twice and again.

"Nikki, is that you?" he asked.

"Yea, who else?" I said punching him the arm a lot harder then I meant to though. It felt good though.

"I just… uh, couldn't recognize ya," he laughed nervously, "Yea gotta go." Then he was gone.

"That was pretty weird," I said checking the time on my phone I resisted the urge to groan. Where the hell is James? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago. My phone beeped announcing the arrival of a text.

_Jen: Hows it goin?_

_He's not here yet_, I text back. Jen replied almost immediately.

_Jen: What?! He stood u up? _I sighed. Guess he did. Putting my phone back in my pocket I fell into an empty chair. Who am I kidding? I'm not sexy or hot. That's why Jonesy dumped me. My thoughts wondered to Jude. Whoa…. Rewind. Did I just think Jude? No absolutely not. First Jonesy, then Wyatt, and now Jude! I was turning into Caitlyn! A big fat cow! Oh kill me now! A laid back voice broke through my thoughts.

"Are you okay dudette?"

"I'm fine Jude," I looked up at him and his eyes almost popped out of his sockets. Those amazing blue… gah, stop it Nikki!

"Nikki is that you?" He looked closer so that we were eye to eye, "Duuuddde. You're hot." I blushed.

"Uh thanks," I looked around the empty mall. Closing time was in an hour.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked while blowing a gum bubble. It popped and stuck to his face but he seemed to not mind. I sighed and looked down at my brand new sneakers that squeaked from time to time. When I looked up the gum was gone.

"No actually. You wanna go to Old Man's Cliff?" I asked. Jude mumbled an incoherent agreement and we left bumping shoulders.

I laughed as we talked about embarrassing things we did back when we were sophomores. I was having fun with Jude.

--Old Man's Cliff--

"Nikki I know I never told you this but I like your laugh." I snorted, "My laugh is horrible."

"You know you changed?" and just like that the once playful light hearted mood that was there lifted and instead everything became… so… so serious. I didn't like serious on Jude. It didn't fit him at all.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know," he sighed and grabbed my hand, "Ever since the breakup you haven't been the same Nikki."

"Jude I'm fine. It's the same old me."

"Don't give me that crap Nik! This isn't you. It's just what's left everything else is a disguised."

"Please don't," I whispered tears brimming. Jude looked down at me, "You're broken Nikki. You're always second guessing yourself now. I want the headstrong, ferocious; I don't care what you think Nikki back."

"Shut up Jude," I snapped without thinking, "Did you just come so you could hurt me? Well congratulation you did! You just squirted lemon juice into my barely healed paper cut! Yippee doo dah day! Happy?"

"I haven't been happy for awhile," he stated, "Not since April 15 last year." It took me seconds to remember that date. The date Jonesy asked me out again.

"What are you trying to say?" He looked at me with those amazing eyes and shook his head, "If you don't understand then it's a waste of time." He stood up, "See you tomorrow." Then he left leaving me dumbstruck.

(A/N)- This is my first 6teen story and I hope you like it. I really want at least ten reviews per chapter so please tell me what you think.


	2. James

--The Khaki Barn--

"Omg the new jeans are in!" Christie screamed.

"You mean the ones that make your butt look yummy?"

"No way!" The clones crowded around Christie and squealed in delight. I groaned and dropped my head against the cash register. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Then what happened last night still haunted me every minute. Did Jude like me? Is that even possible? A couple of months ago he was in love with Starr and I'm no yoga grass eating skater either. Just the thought of Starr made me grimace. I was nothing like her. She could stick her whole foot behind her head with ease and I would be happy if I could just touch my toes. So what does Jude see in me, if he sees anything at all? It is **me** we're referring to here, loud mouth, unladylike, nonflattering me. Maybe he was referring to Jonesy. Though I can safely believe Jude is not gay… I hope.

Did I even like Jude?

I know for certain that I don't not like him. He's incredibly sweet, funny, and easy to be around. He also has the most gorgeous eyes and even though last night was a disaster I learned that he had a much deeper side to him then the laid back skater everyone thinks him to be. He did look sad when he walked away from me, the way his eyes lost that sparkle and his lips turned into a slight frown. Those oh so kissable li- UGH! Nikki stop it now! I groaned, who am I kidding? I'm going to have to face him sooner or later not to mention I've been avoiding Caitlin and Jen and their annoying questions about my 'date' last night.

How could I possibly begin to tell them that I was stood up and hung out with Jude instead? Caitlin would insist that I like Jude and pry and worse Jen would demand that I get payback on James. I really wasn't even mad at James for being a no show but telling them that would be more than impossible.

"I hate my life," I declared before looking up and coming eye to eye with none other than James. He looked bewildered.

"Nikki?" I smiled and ran a finger through my hair.

"It's the black isn't it? I've been getting that a lot." I said with a laugh. Surprisingly, I didn't even want to punch him in the face for basically dissing me. Wow! Maybe the old Nikki has changed.

"Yea it's nice," he paused but I knew he was getting ready to say more, "I'm sorry about last night. Some last minute things came up."

"It's no big deal. Not like it was my wedding night," I joked. He laughed, "Yea well I'd like to make it up to you. How about tonight at the new restaurant that opened up at the other end of the mall?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Can I give you an answer later? Some last minute things might pop up and I don't want to stand you up since I know what that feels like." I guess that was a little harsh but he deserved something and if this was Jonesy he'd be halfway to hell by now.

"I guess that's fair. So see you tonight," he chuckled, "Hopefully." He began to walk away but stopped, "Oh and Nikki?"

"Yea?"

"You have numbers on your face." With inhuman speed I ran to the clones and pulled a compact mirror from one of their pockets ignoring their protest and flipped it opened. James was right. Imprinted on my cheek were the numbers 4, 5, 6, and 7 from the cash register. I heard James laugh but when I glanced to where he was standing a minute ago he was nowhere to be found.

"I'm a total dork."

Okay I should have mentioned this in the first chapter but I do think it's kind of obvious but the characters are a year older then they were on the tv show and I kind of imgaine them with some slight changes so so far most of the characters except Wyatt have been mention at least once so here's the details.

Nikki Wong - She's slightly more curvy but still hides it under baggy clothes and her hair has grown to her shoulder and is now black.

Caitlin Cook - No longer wears skirts after too many people started wearing them. Now she wears designer skinny jeans, bright color tank tops, and sequin headbands. She only works part time at the Lemon and part time at her favorite store Albatross & Fitch.

Jen Masterson - Has bangs and wears blue jean shorts, v necks, and tennis shoes. Still works at the Penalty Box but as the co-manager now.

Jonesy Garcia- Became captain of his school's hockey team and got muscles besides that he's still a lady's man(but has gotten better thanks to his new pals on the hockey teams' advice) who can't keep a job. Hw also dyed his hair darker so it's like blue black

Jude Lizowski - started taking school a bit more seriously but is still a skater at heart. He's taller now and a bit more tone and ditched his old ensemble for rock band tshirts over long sleave shirt and his old beenie for a new one and darker cargo jeans.

Wyatt Williams - still is working on his music and has gotten a gig at the bookstore every Wednesday and Thursday night and has become quite popular. He also got rid of his obsession for coffee and has become quite mellow and calming to be around.

Ask me if you have any questions. And please review because I really think this story is great and I hope you guys do too.


	3. Jonesy

--The Lemon--

"Hey Cait," Jen said approaching her friends' table next to the Big Squeeze noticing that the only person she wanted to see wasn't there either.

"Hey Jen any luck?" the blonde girl asked removing her lemon hat to fix her hair and adjust her headband before exiting the lemon to stand beside her friends.

"Luck with what?"

"Finding Nikki. We haven't seen her since last night."

"She went on a date with James and we wanted to ask her how was it." Caitlin added to Jen's explanation.

"Nikki had a date?" Jonesy asked in shock, "How? When? Why? Where?"

"Why do you care?" Wyatt asked, "You guys broke up." Everyone looked at Jonesy, interested for his response.

"Nikki and I are still friends aren't we? I should be in on this stuff to."

"I'm surprise she's still talking to you after what happened. I'm surprise any of us are talking to you," Caitlin wondered aloud.

"Well no matter what's going on between Jonesy and Nikki have any of you guys seen her?" The whole table shook their heads.

"Hey where's Jude?" Caitlin asked noticing that Jude's usual seat was empty.

"I actually saw him leaving the mall on his skateboard," Wyatt answered, "It's weird he always leave around this time."

"So? He probably got himself a hot girlfriend," Jonesy said rewarding him looks of disbelief from his peers.

"Womanizer," Jen muttered under her breath.

"If the shoe fits."

Caitlin shook her head, "It's a mystery what Nikki saw in you."

"Why is it that I keep getting this feeling that you guys are blaming the break up on me? I loved Nikki."

"Jonesy you cheated on her!" Jen yelled in pure anger, "It is your fault." Jonesy stared at his step-sister speechless. He had never seen her blow up like that not even when she first figured out that he was seeing another girl behind Nikki's back she wasn't this angry. Jen was always under control but now he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He knew he deserved all the yelling and screaming but it didn't mean he would take it like a man.

"Jen just calm down," Caitlin said.

"I will not! We have all been walking around pretending everything was okay when it's not! And I'm so sick of Jonesy trying to be this player after he hurt one of his best friend's! Who does that? Do you not have a conscience? Did you even apologize? Have you ever thought that maybe a simple 'I'm sorry' could have fixed this whole thing? I can't believe I have to live with you!"

"Live with me? You think I enjoy you in my house? You're pushy, nosy, and a pest and it's your fault Nikki found out because if it wasn't for you we would still be together. So what if I had a fling with some other girl? It meant nothing, it was just for fun."

"Fun for who Jonesy? Because look where it got you. None of this was my fault, it was all you! If you were thinking with the right head in the first place none of this would have happened, jerk."

"Whatever. Not like it was serious."

"It was serious for Nikki and that's all that matter." Caitlin interceded.

"Why is it all about her? Huh? You guys are all taking her side and you have no clue what went down that night we broke up, do you? Maybe you should ask Nikki since you don't care about my side of the story."

"Whatever I can't do this anymore," Jen said surrendering, "Obviously. You don't care and you never will!" With that said she stomped off.

"Well at least I'm not a know it all!"

"And when I thought you couldn't possibly be more of a jerk you surprise me," a familiar but surprising voice made Jonesy whirl around to face me.

"Nikki?"

"Who else asshole?" and without warning I cocked my fist back and hit him square in his jaw, "I'm going don't bother following me," I snapped with tears in my eyes before running out the mall.

"I'm a douche aren't I?" Jonesy asked not really wanting an answer but Wyatt gave him one anyways.

"The biggest."

--With Nikki—

I can't fucking believe him! I was going to forgive his ass too! Stupid tears! Why do they always ruin everything? I want to be the strong 'I don't give a fuck' Nikki again but when I try to find her I become lost, unsure of myself. This whole ordeal just screwed me over and left no possible cure. I sniffled and wiped more tears away with the back of my hand, "Dammit!" I seethed when only more came. Where the hell was I going anyways? It took me awhile to realize I was at the base of 'Old Man's Cliff.' Without much thought I change directions and headed towards an abandoned park nearby. The tears had let up for now but it didn't take a genius to figure out that they weren't through yet. I entered the park and went straight for the swing. I don't know why but I found swings calming so when I sat in that swing and started moving my legs back and forth all my worries slowly ease to the back of my mind and I finally felt at peace. I started humming that song Caitlin was always listening to and I thought really hard trying to remember the lyrics and I started singing 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. My hair whipped my face and I continued singing the song finding the words stupid and meaningless but singing nonetheless.

'_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now.'_

The tears sprung again, the swing stopped, and I placed my face in my hands and cried like I never cried before letting every sad memory find a way to escape and weeping as it did. I never planned on stopping just crying but the feeling of large hands pushing against my back and making the swing move made me lift my head up and look over my shoulder to see the last person I wanted to see me like this.

A/N - I just wanted to thank my reviewers. Like I said before this is my first 6Teen fic and I don't want it too be horrible so please if you have any pointers don't be shy. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're not trying to be heinous because I hate hatemails it's unnecassary. Oh I made sure to make this chapter a little longer than the last one and I totally agree with sammyB because that's the feeling I wanted my readers to have.


	4. Me, Myself, And Jude

-Jude-

"Hey Jude. You did great out there," another guy he only seen maybe once in his life congratulated him. Jude smiled and thanked him before hopping on Sally and heading back for the mall. He knew his friends were growing suspicious but he couldn't tell them the truth about his disappearances. Not yet anyways. He did feel bad about keeping it from them but it was a surprise and they'll understand.

Hopefully.

His thoughts wondered as he skated down the street until he had to stop at a crosswalk. Jude looked to his left and saw a girl that he probably wouldn't have looked twice at if it wasn't for her black hair and baggy clothes. He immediately knew it was Nikki and his heart pounded then dropped when he noticed that she was crying. Letting his instincts take over he went to her.

-Nikki-

I turned and met beautiful blue eyes and instantly my stomach plummeted like I've been caught red handed.

"Jude… I.."

What was I going to say? I'm sorry? I had nothing to be sorry for. I have no clue why I felt so guilty. Was it because he caught me crying over Jonesy or just crying period when I'm supposed to be this brave, steadfast person everyone keeps thinking I am? I had no clue and the whole time I'm processing this Jude is still pushing me.

"What are you doing?"

"Chill dudette if you're gonna hog the swing you might as well swing in it," he said almost sounding like a child.

"You do know there's another swing right?" I asked giggling.

"Now you tell me!" He stopped pushing me and sat in the swing next to me and started swinging himself. It was quiet for awhile. Not awkward but peaceful the kind that made you forget where you were and all that matters is the person next to you.

"Are you going to tell me what you meant the other night?"

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying?" Jude countered causing me to cringe but not because his tone was harsh or rude but because it was the exact opposite. I wasn't really expecting it.

"I asked you first," I muttered childishly.

"So? I asked you second!" I laughed in spite of myself.

"Good point. How about this? You tell me what you meant when we were at Old Man's Cliff and I'll tell you why I was crying. Everybody wins," I explained looking at Jude. He stared at the ground as his swing slowed and that look. That sad look, the one that made me want to cry was on his face. His blue eyes lost that sparkle and his lips seemed to set in a permanent frown.

"How can you not know?" he finally asked lifting his head to look me dead in the eyes with so much intensity I almost fell out of my swing.

"What do you mean?"

"Nikki don't play stupid. You knew something happened that day."

"Jude I swear I have no idea, I pro," he interrupted me.

"Don't play innocent Nik. You know something happened you just don't know what, right?" and again he gave me a stare this time daring me to lie. I swallowed and nodded glancing at my shoes looking like the guilty criminal at a trial. I heard the asphalt crunched as Jude got up and when I looked he was standing in front of me.

"Do you wanna know what happened, Nikki? Do you really want to know?" Then I saw it! If he wasn't so close I probably would have missed but there it was, a tear had formed in the corner of his eyes and I just stared at it, speechless.

"I lost my best friend."

"What? You think I stole Jonesy from you! Because he asked me out that day and I said yes you think he's not your friend anymore?" I asked incredulous.

"No Nikki," he chastised like I was an ignorant child, "I lost my best friend because he asked you out not because he was with you."

"Jude, I'm still not understanding. Can you start from the beginning?" Jude slapped his forehead with and exaggerated sigh.

"You have no idea how I feel about you, do you?" and with my blank face he smirked then licked his lips, "Well Nikki I've been in love with you since the beginning of Sophmore year."

I looked at him, mouth opened and I guess he took it as a sign to continue.

"I wasn't really sure at first so I didn't tell anybody. But after I realized it I told Jonesy. That was the biggest mistake I ever did. He went behind my back and asked you out. In the end I lost a best friend and the girl I loved."

"Jude I didn't even know but you shouldn't ruin your friendship with Jonesy over me. Maybe he didn't know."

"He knew Nikki!" he yelled, "Don't cover up for him! He practically rubbed it in my face that you said yes. And while you're defending him you should know that he was making out with Mia the same day he asked you out." I cringed at his voice but even more at when he said 'Mia' the girl who ruined everything.

"Jude please stop," I whispered.

"Why? So you can keep crying over him because the truth is that he didn't love you, Nikki? That he only went out with you to keep you away from me?"

"That's not true!" I cried out.

"Is it?" He got down on his knees and looked me in the eyes, "Nikki I would never lie to you. I can't it's just not possible, no matter how much it hurts I will always tell you the truth."

"Why me?" I cried even more, "Why not Jen or Caitlin? Why me?" He smiled softly.

"Because you're one of a kind." Staring at his sincere face I knew it was too much for me. James, Jonesy, and Jude all in one day was just way out of my list of things I could handle and without a thought I had pushed Jude away and was running down the street like a mad woman ignoring his attempts to get me to comeback. I couldn't. Even if I wanted to I couldn't possibly wield myself to go back.

He loves me?

He loves me?

Jude Lizowski loves me, Nikki Wong? Impossible!

(A/N)- I bet you weren't expecting this. Truthfully, neither was I. I didn't even think I was going to post so soon! I mean I usually have problems with continuing stories but this one comes natural to me. Like I know exactly what to write and it's all right here in front of me. So I hope you guys enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it and just in case you forget. You see that bottom below? No not that one! That one! Yes, right in the middle of the page! Click it and review please. Hahaha!


	5. Crime Pays And So Will James

"He stood her up?" Jen screamed when Wyatt delivered the news he got from Jonesy after Caitlin informed him of Nikki's date with James.

"Yup. Jonesy said he saw her sitting alone when the mall was closing that night."

"That's just so despicable!" she hissed clenching her fist to her side as Wyatt watched from the sidelines hoping she didn't explode in the middle of the mall.

"Jen calm down."

"I will not! How could he? Come on Wyatt!" she barked grabbing the guitar player dragging him through the mall.

"Um Jen where are we…?"

"To give James a piece of my mind!"

"And why am I going?"

"Ever heard of moral support?" she muttered lightly causing Wyatt to break out into a smile.

-James-

He was checking out an Old Lady's items when disaster struck.

"James! I got a bone to pick with you!" He looked over his shoulder to see his co-manager, Jen and without another word he hid behind the counter hoping she didn't see him yet. But today just wasn't his day when he heard her yell at the elderly woman to get out of her way and practically jumped over the counter.

"I see you there jerk!" she seethed.

"Oh hi Jen. Didn't see you there?"

"Don't hi me! You stood up my best friend and I want revenge!" she said grabbing the closest object to her which unfortunately for James was a baseball bat. She stalked towards him ignoring Wyatt's advice to go easy on him.

"Wait! I didn't mean too!" he cried out.

"That's what they all say!"

"No I'm serious! My grandma was in the hospital!"

"Like I never heard that one before," she snapped.

"It's true and I was going to make it up to Nikki tonight." Jen froze for a second and scan his face for a lie. Not finding any she lowered the wooden bat.

"You better! Cause if you don't I will find something worse than a bat to beat you with and there's a lot of dangerous stuff in here James Mitchell!" With an aggravated cry she threw the bat down, shot the poor employee a warning glare, and stomped out the store to finish her break with a snickering but also shock Wyatt behind her.

-Jude—

"Fuck!" Why did he have to go and run off at the mouth? Why couldn't he just be content with being her friend and nothing else? Nikki deserved better. Better than Jonesy, better than him but when her beautiful brown eyes and gorgeous smile enter his mind his entire being is filled with longing.

He needed Nikki she was his everything and he wanted to show her that she needed him too. He wanted to be her hero but all he done so far was hurt her more. How did Nikki describe it? He sighed; like putting lemon juice in a barely healed paper cut. More like a huge gash.

He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He wouldn't be able to bear the sight of tears pouring down her face because of him again but it seems as of late that every time they talked he hurt her. But what else could he do? And then it clicked and as soon as it did Jude wanted to cry to. He wanted to cry because the only way for him to not hurt her again was going to hurt him more. No, it was going to kill him.

The solution to his problem was simple but very painful the only way to insure that he won't hurt Nikki, the girl he loved, was to stay away from her meaning no longer hearing her voice and laughs when she talked to him or being able to walk with her through the mall he would have to avoid her at all cost. Still, for her, he would do it. If it will make Nikki happier he'll do it. A wise man once said desperate times cause for desperate measures and Jude was desperately in love.

-Nikki—

"Caitlin where the hell are you taking me?" I yelled swinging my hands blindly in front of me. How the hell did I let her blind fold me anyways? I heard her giggle and then she took my hand.

"Just be patient."

"Patience is a virtue I don't have," I growled out.

"So I noticed." Then we fell into a comfortable silence. After leaving the park I decided to just chill at home for the rest of the day when Chrissy called saying one of the clones were out and I had to fill in. Ugh I hate my life. While I was breaking Caitlin manage to blindfold me which I am still trying to figure out how she did it and now she could possibly be leading me to my doom or I'm just overreacting.

"Nikki?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you noticed anything suspicious about Jude?" I tensed.

"Um.. uh what do you mean?"

"How could you not notice? He's always disappearing around the same time and coming back hours later and pretends like nothing is wrong. Jonesy says it's because he has a secret girlfriend but I don't think that's true. Well I hope not anyways. And if he does why would he keep it a secret? We're his friends so he should trust us with his secrets, right? What if-"

"Caitlin what the hell are you going on about?"

"I..I…"

"That's it! Get this off my face," I said trying to untie the blindfold again but seven years of Girl Scout taught Caitlin how to tie one heck of a knot.

"Fine," and I felt fingers on the back of my head and I was able to see again.

"Okay now why are you so red?" I asked. She blushed furiously and opened her mouth but nothing came out. I stared at her. Was it possible? It all made sense now. Caitlin was always asking about him, not to mention she noticed everything about him and she hasn't been stalking some other poor guy but I still couldn't believe her. So I just stood there mouth agape trying to form words.

"No you didn't," I finally whispered.

"Huh?"

"You like Jude, don't you?" I whispered my voice cracking slightly but not enough for Caitlin to notice.

"I think I love him, Nikki. And before you say I'm overreacting I have never felt this way about any of those hot guys, I swore was the one. This is different, I swear but please don't tell anyone," and I saw it, the desperation in her eyes. Caitlin was serious, because whatever she felt for Jude she believed it was love and for some reason that hurt me. How could she?

"But don't tell anyone," she warned grabbing my hand again and dragging me but this time I was too shock to even resist. Caitlin loves Jude? Jude loves me? What is this? A soap opera? It's ME for Christ sake's! Who would actually believe that I, Nikki Wong the schools' punker chick was in the middle of a Love Triangle? I can't even believe it!

"Caitlin where are we?" I asked looking around the restaurant, "When was this here?"

"It's the new Italian restaurant that opened up."

"Why are we here?"

"I love Italian food as much as I like Italian guys," Caitlin said obviously revealing a little bit of the cow within her. I groaned and followed Caitlin to a booth. We sat in an awkward silence. It was still hard for me to see Caitlin liking Jude and even harder to see him liking me but my friends' are a strange breed. For example, Caitlin won't sit still and she won't even keep eye contact with me.

"What's wrong now?" I almost yelled she jumped eighteen feet in the air she looked as if she saw a ghost.

"Oh um nothing."

'_Cuz when you're fifth teen and somebody tells you they love you,' _Caitlin answered her phone and exchanged a few words then quickly hung up.

"Um Nikki I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back." Before I could say 'okay' or 'I'll go with you' she was already gone. I sighed and pulled out my mp3 player. Slumping in my seat I put in my earphones and in no time Escape the Fate was blasting in my ear. It was so incredibly loud I didn't notice the time pass by and Cait didn't even come back or that a certain six foot one guy was walking over to my booth until he tapped me on my shoulder. I looked up to see none other than….

"James?" and just like that everything fell into place. Those lying conniving tramps set me up!

(A/N) – I think I'm going to try to make the next chapter a little less dramatic because there has been a lot going on in these last few chapters. Oh I found this new song and I've been listening to it repeatedly while writing this 'Just the girl' by the click five. I thought it was perfect for Jude and Nikki and Riot by Three Days Grace.


	6. The Good, The Bad, And The Jonesy

OH NO! Writer's block is closing in on me. I'm losing my ideas slowly. Help me!

-Jude-

What the hell are his friends thinking? Have they lost their minds setting Nikki up on a blind date without her knowing? Jude wasn't the least bit jealous or mad he actually felt pity towards the guy they set Nikki up with. After she figures out what Caitlin and Jen did, she'll have a fit. No one on that side of the mall would be safe.

"She'll thank us," Jen said confidently and he almost laughed in her face. When has Nikki ever thanked her for prying? You would think they would learn by now.

"Besides James is a perfect gentleman. Not like he'll ruin anything," at least Caitlin seemed worried as she reassured herself. She's been on Nikki's bad side for too long to want to be on it again. Jonesy scoffed and Jude's stomach clenched angrily as Nikki's name slid out his mouth.

"Jonesy!" Jen growled at him and he smiled a little bit at the fact that Jen temporarily hated Jonesy as much as he did.

"What? All I'm saying is that it's kind of cruel to set up an innocent guy with someone like Nikki. It's just plain unfair to him," He laid back and propped his feet up on the table, "I'll totally understand his pain."

Jude wanted to show him pain. Everything was shouting at him to jump across the table and pound Jonesy's face in.

"Here," Wyatt said as he arrived tossing a bag of ice at Jonesy who caught it and put it against his jaw.

"Dude what happened? Got beat up by a girl?" Jude asked snickering at his glare.

"Nikki decked him," Wyatt answered when Jonesy refused to talk. Jude was speechless as he gaped at Jonesy who was having trouble swallowing his humiliation and without another second to lose he was laughing his ass off.

"You…haha…Nikki…girl…. beat…ass…haha…." he couldn't breathe as he put a hand to his aching side and wiped away tears with the other one. Finally he stopped but when he saw Jonesy staring daggers he doubled over again and when he was done a goofy smile was plastered on his face, "Dude that's sad."

"Whatever. It was a lucky shot and I was unprepared."

"So in other words, a girl beat your ass," Jude concluded causing the whole table to laugh at Jonesy's expense.

"I could have taken her," he muttered under his breath.

"Whatever you say dudette."

-Nikki-

I would be lying if I said I was angry because saying I'm angry is a fucking understatement. I'm outraged! I can't believe those two cows did this to me! Oh and Caitlin I can't wait to get my hands on that blonde bimbo so I can wring her neck.

"Nikki?"

"What?" I growled pulling out of my silent rage.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked slightly scared from my outburst. I glanced at the impatient waiter who was glaring me down and without another thought I threw the menu at her.

"Give me whatever," I said, "And if you spit in my food I'll kick your ass." She fumed before writing down James order and stomped off.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" I asked James innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean. Why did you treat the waiter like that?"

"Oh that just goes to show rude services causes for rude customers.

"Rude?"

"Did you not see the way she was glaring at me? Her horns were basically poking out of her skull!"

"You know Nikki I thought you were more mature than this," James replied and I could not believe he just went there.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"What are you going to do about it? Throw a dinner plate at my head?"

"Don't tempt me, you selfish pig."

"There is no winning with you. I should have taken the money and ran when Jonesy offered it to me."

"What?" I screamed and when he looked at me his face was white with horrific shock, "Did you just say Jonesy tried to bribe you to stay away from me?"

"I…I ….," he couldn't muster up the courage to say anything as my short frame towered over him.

"Why would he do that? What exactly did he say?" I snarled. James shook his head and the urge to punch him came in strong, "If you don't tell me I'm going to rearrange that face of yours."

"You're just a bitch, Nikki!" and he said it loud enough that a few nearby customers stopped eating to look, "Everyone knows that but they're all too afraid to tell you that you're an immature bitch." And that's when my world stopped spinning because it was true. I was a bitch and everyone was scared to say it even James who seemed to regret it as he tried his best to get in a comfortable position for the beating of his life time. I wasn't wise like Jen or fashionable like Cait because I was… a bitch and no one could be a bitch like me.

"Let me tell you something about my bitchiness James. Being a bitch means I stand up for myself and my beliefs and for those I love meaning I speak my mind, think my own thoughts, and do things my way. It means I won't ever compromise what's in my heart. I live my life MY way. I won't allow anyone to step on me. I'm a bitch as you put it because I refuse to tolerate injustice and I have the courage and strength to allow myself to be me. So try to stomp on me, put out my inner flame, squash every ounce of beauty I hold within and I promise you won't succeed because I am strong. And if that makes me a bitch, so be it. I embrace the title and I'm proud to be a bitch." As if on cue the waiter came back with our food and I purposely slapped the food out her hand and thrown in a 'skank' before turning to James. He caught my eye and put his hands in front his face for protection but I only shot him a radiant smile.

"How's that for mature?" Then I twirled on my heels and left to find Jonesy. Why?

Because he was dead meat.

(A/N) - I guess I lied when I said this wasn't going to be drama filled, right? Yea well I hope you enjoyed it and... WAIT! Do you see that! That thing right below me. It looks like a button... yea right there the thing with a thought bubble on it. Put your mouse on it for me please. Does it say review? Hmm why don't you click on it?


	7. Nobody is Quite Like Wyatt

I grumbled to myself as I made it inside of my empty house. I dropped my bag by the stairs and went into the kitchen to grab an apple. Slamming the refrigerator harder than I meant to, I sighed. Great! Everyone hates me… well not Wyatt because he's more use to my brash, out-there attitude than everyone else. But the others still didn't get me, not even Jude who's been ignoring me since that day at the park. Ugh why is everything so hard now? What happened to all six of us sitting by the lemon with no problems just being carefree and reckless?

I missed that.

It was all Jonesy's fault, if he just kept it in his pants than I would still love him and everyone would have been happy. I kicked the wall and instantly regretted it when pain shot up my leg. I grabbed my foot and hissed. Maybe that wasn't the best idea I had. I shuffled out the kitchen and up the stairs biting into my apple. Entering my room I made my way to my stereo and turned it on, allowing the volume to blast throughout the whole house and drown out any unwanted thoughts. I smiled when Three Days Grace 'Riot' came through the speakers. When I was satisfied with what was on I stretched out on my black futon and stared at the ceiling mouthing along with the words.

Just as I began to lose myself into the world of sleep my phone buzzed in my pocket, making me groan. I thought about not answering it but maybe it was my friends calling to apologize and I did not want to pass up that opportunity. I pulled it out and checked out the caller ID to see that it was 'Wyatt'. I allowed a small smile to cross my face and answered it.

"Hey Wyatt."

"Hi Nikki. How are you?" he said with sympathy.

"I don't know. Let me check. Oh um a little bored, pissed, angry, frustrated, pissed, annoyed, irritated. Did I say pissed? Because I'm really pissed!" I replied reaching for the stereo remote to turn down the volume.

"Hmmm… I see," he said nervously, "Nikki don't you think you went a little too far today?"

"WHAT? Whose side are you on?" I yelled.

"I'm not taking his side but I just think you took it a little too far."

"He tried to pay James off to stand me up Wyatt! What the hell was I suppose to do?"

"Not beat him up," he answered easily.

"A black eye and a busted lip is not what I call a beating."

"Really?"

"Yes! Besides he's been through worse so nobody should be mad at me! I should be mad at them. How could they trick me into going on a blind date?"

"But didn't you say you were going to give James a second chance anyways?"

"Yea I did but-"

"So what is so wrong about Jen and Caitlin just trying to help? You know they mean well," Wyatt interrupted.

"What's wrong is that they pried into my personal life then went behind my back and meddled with something I wanted to do on my own. I am perfectly capable of setting up my own gosh damn date!" I yelled sitting up, "I don't need anyone to do anything for me!"

"I know," he whispered on the other end and I soften a bit. Wyatt didn't deserve to be screamed at, especially since he's the only one who's actually speaking to me right now.

"But why can't they just understand that Wyatt?" I asked accidently letting some of my distress leak into my voice, "Am I really that difficult to get?"

"I don't know," I heard his doorbell and then the sound of his footsteps as he went to go answer it.

"Hey," he spoke to whoever was outside and then another familiar voice reached my ears.

"Wyatt is that Jen?" he sighed.

"Yea. Let me call you back." He said and I told him bye and we hung up. I groaned and fell back on top my futon and stared at my ceiling making small designs in my head until I fell asleep forgetting about all my problems.

-Wyatt—

"Was that Nikki?" Jen questioned impatiently as she allowed herself in Wyatt's house. He quickly shook his head, "That was Marlowe," he lied placing his phone in his pocket.

"It better be, Wyatt," she said menacingly causing him to gulp.

"So what brings you here?" Wyatt asked a tiny bit uneasy.

"I still can't believe what Nikki did!"

"What about what Jonesy did?" Wyatt defended.

"I live with him, Jonesy wouldn't do that!"

"Unhuh sure. Just like he wouldn't cheat?"

"Whose side are you on Wyatt Williams?" she growled out angrily.

"Truthfully, I don't want to be on anyone's side but Nikki didn't do anything out of the ordinary for Nikki. You're just upset that she didn't thank you for prying into her business when you knew you weren't suppose to. Jonesy deserved what happened and you know it. So stop acting like a child Jen and grow up. We're not sophomores anymore and I'm not going to keep involving myself in petty fights like these. Especially not in my house," Wyatt concluded opening the door for her.

"Whatever Wyatt," she huffed and without another word marched out the door. After slamming the door behind her, he sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" he spoke aloud to himself before brushing his fingers through his dreadlocks and fighting the familiar urge to go grab a coffee to calm his nerves. Nikki owes me big time, he thought going back to his room to play a little music.

-Jude—

What the fuck happened today? Jude was so confused. It seemed like the day went from okay to complete chaos by the time it was over. Not that his day was going good in the first place. Still, why was all this happening now? The whole group was turning against Nikki for no reason and all he could do is watch because he made that stupid promise to himself. He couldn't go near her and it was killing him. Why didn't he stand up for her? Jonesy went too far and Nikki did what she could to defend herself. But was Jonesy telling the truth? Did she really do that? He clenched his fists in despair and told himself that she wasn't like that. Nikki could never be like that. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he needed to hit something. Without hesitating he ripped off his shirt and headed down to the basement where he hung up a punching bag and released all his frustration with each punch. When he was tired of beating the crap out of his punching bag he gave up and slouched in a chair burying his head in his hands. He wanted to see her. No, he needed to see her, he corrected when her face appeared in his mind.

"Screw the promise," he said to himself getting up and pulling his shirt back on his sweaty body and running back upstairs. He ignored the fact that she might be sleeping or that it was late. He ignored every thought in his mind that whispered it was a bad idea, grabbed his skateboard, and raced out the door into the night. He didn't even bother to think if it was going to be a huge mistake.

(A/N) – I have no clue why I skipped the big confrontational scene but my writer's block disappeared and everything was screaming at me to write this. So anyways for all my nikki/jude fans get ready because I think next chapter is just going to be Nikki, Jude, and a whole lot of fluff… and maybe a bit of drama but not much. Hopefully. So I'm glad if you enjoyed and sorry if you didn't but please review and let me know if your thoughts or concerns and even ideas if you have any because I really don't have the whole story planned out but I'm working on it. But I think I want Nikki to get pregnant.


	8. Waiting for Nikki

I woke up too soon was my first thought as I opened my eyes and looked at the time. It was only going on one o' clock so I rolled over and tried my best to go back to sleep but my mind wouldn't listen. It began rewinding to moments that I would rather forget like my friends standing against me, Jonesy's triumphant smirk, and worst of all Jude's face of indifference.

Why couldn't it all be some horrible nightmare that I conjured up in my nap? Why did it have to be real?

I sat up giving up on sleep and decided a shower would be best. I grabbed a bra and a pair of matching panties not really worried about clothes since I was home alone and took a nice shower that lasted until the hot water ran out. I dried myself and slipped into my clothing. Grabbing a comb I slicked my hair back and fought with the tangles and knots. I plugged up the blow dryer and dried my hair then clipped it up. When I was done I went back to my room and just chilled, half naked. If guys can do it I can too. I switched on my stereo and let All Time Low blast through my speakers, not caring that the neighbors might complain.

I felt so lame! I was home alone and bored. I should be hanging out with Caitlin or Jen doing who knows what! This whole thing between me and Jonesy ruined everything and I had to admit we both acted pretty immature about it. We didn't have to drag the rest of our friends into it but we did and now I'm the bad guy. I sighed.

Why am I depressing myself? Maybe I should start thinking about ponies and rainbows and happiness. That would be… even worst. Ugh I swear if I don't stop stressing over this I'm going to grab a machine gun and go crazy. I barely notice the song change to Situations by Escape the Fate and when I did I just jumped up and started randomly dancing, hoping it would take my mind off the fact that my life was pretty shitty at the moment. I turned the music up louder and hopped up on my bed jumping like a kid hyped up on crack when I heard a knock at my window. At first I ignored it thinking it was a branch then I turned around and was face to face with my window and Jude was smirking on the other side of it. Surprised, I screamed and stumbled backwards successfully falling off the bed and landing on my ass.

"OW!"

What the hell was Jude doing watching me from my window? Watching me half naked! I quickly stood up and ripped the sheets of the bed, and used it to cover myself up. Then with the last shred of dignity I could manage I opened the window.

"Dude! What the hell?" I yelled as he scrambled into my room, "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry dudette. I didn't mean to scare the shit out of you," he snickered. I punched him in the arm hard.

"Ouch! Nikki you hit like a dude!"

"And you bitch like a girl! Now what are you doing here," I questioned digging through my drawers for clothes. Finding a decent pair of sweatpants and a top I went in my closet and changed.

"Can't a guy just like chill with his friend without being questioned like some criminal?"

"I suppose if they came through the front door then yea," I came out the closet and tossed the sheet back on the bed before looking at Jude, "So now we're friends again?"

"What are you talking about? We've always been friends."

"Not from where I was standing in the food court. You wouldn't even look at me," I sneered.

"That's not true."

"It is! One minute you can confess your love to me when we're alone but as soon as Jonesy and the rest of the gang come around, you pretend you don't know me. You're so full of shit, Jude Lizowski!" I screamed throwing my hands up. I knew my face was probably becoming red with anger.

"I'm full of shit? You have no room to talk! You walk around like you can't be hurt and no one can touch you but your just a whiny little baby Nikki Wong!"

"I rather be a cry baby then a lying backstabbing bitch," I retorted defending myself.

"Well you know what?"

"What!"

"I rather be a lying backstabber any day instead of being a slut like you."

"I'm not a slut!"

"Yea right. Like you didn't throw yourself at Jonesy to stop him from leaving you for fucking Mia. And here I thought you were different," he laughed humorlessly, "I'm dumber than I thought to believe for one stupid second that you weren't a fucking whore." I felt like he just slapped me in the face. How dare he even bring that up and throw it in my face like it was nothing. What was worse was he believed it. He would believe Jonesy over me no matter what. No matter how much I trust him, no matter what I say he'll always believe Jonesy, even after what he did to him. I glared into his hard blue eyes and I felt absolute hatred towards him at the moment. I hated his hair, his face, those eyes, and everything else about him.

"Fuck you!" I screamed throwing the closes thing I could grab, which was a pillow, at him. Tears stung my eyes, my body shook with barely contained sobs, and I was going to break down any moment, "Fuck you Jude and get the hell out of my house." I escaped towards the door but stopped and look back at him, "And for your information I'm still a virgin, asshole." Then I left. I ran and took the stairs two at a time then I raced to the living room and collapsed on the couch in a crying mess.

Why the hell does shit always happen to me? Why can't I be happy without any doubt in my mind that something bad is going to ruin it? I don't even care anymore if Jonesy is a cheating dickwad I'll take him back if that means having my friends be my friends again. I'm sick of all the fighting, the arguing, and the tears. I just want to sit around the Big Squeeze and laugh at Wyatt's expense and joke about Caitlin's new embarrassing story with some cute guy. Was that so much to ask for? I don't think so. I sniffed and laid my head on one of the many pillows and cried more.

What happen to the times when a bruised arms and a scrapped knee was the worst thing that could happen to me?

What happened to Nikki Wong?

(A/N) - I'm so incredibly sorry you guys! I know I haven't been updating but I've been having a huge writers' block but I'm good now! So expect faster updates. Not too fast though. Probably every three days are so. And you guys can still comment on the poll and when my decision is made it will be removed so until then keep giving me your opinions and any criticism you may have. Another thing thank you for reviewing I love all you guys... not in a stalker kind of way but a I appreiciate everything you do for me! Haha that's it! ICarly's on! Love that show so much! So see you later! Please review! Ask questions... if you have any!


	9. Nikki And Jude Sitting In A Tree

I don't know how long I laid there. I had no clue if Jude left and at the moment I didn't care. My body felt like lead, a huge dead weight and I had the beautiful thought of what it would be like if I just went to sleep and never woke up, to never have to open my eyes and go through all the pain and suffering. I wiped my face on the pillow and sniffed.

Nikki Wong was not suicidal! If this is reality then I would have to face it head on. That shouldn't be a problem for head strong Nikki. Right? My nails dug into the pillow and I bit back tears. I never use to cry this much. Neither did I question what I say or do or who I am. So why now? It couldn't be because of Jonesy, sure I felt more confident when I had him but it shouldn't affect me this much. Was it Jude? My heart swelled at the thought of him. Did I love him? No, I did not like Jude Lizowski and he made it clear that any feelings he had for me were gone.

Then why was I still down here? Of course he was gone there was no reason for him to still be here. I stood up and took my pity parade to my room. I slipped through the door and froze.

"What are you still doing here?" I tried to snap at the blonde boy on my futon but my depression wouldn't go away. I tried again, "I told you to get lost." He looked up at me and my heart pounded before dropping into my stomach. He was crying, his piercing blue eyes were pleading and swimming with unshed tears.

"Nikki can we talk?" he whispered but sobs made the sentence break in weird places. I really wanted to hug him, to hold him and tell him 'it was alright' but I couldn't move. Moments ago he called me a whore and those words rang clear in my ears over and over again like a broken record.

"I think you said enough," I whispered harshly, my eyes glared at him in the dimly lit room.

"I didn't mean it," he muttered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I didn't mean it," he said and he repeated it hysterically with tears pouring from his eyes and down his face like rivers. He pulled at his hair and rocked himself. I wanted to die watching him because I have never seen laidback, calm Jude like this, it broke my heart and before I knew it I had wrapped myself around him. He cried into the crook of my neck and I shushed him soothingly.

"It's all okay, Jude," I whispered brushing my fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry Jude. I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" and I barely understood anything he said but somehow I got it and I began to wonder the same thing. What did I have to be sorry for? I closed my eyes and a single tear slid down my cheek.

"I'm sorry for waiting so long to tell you this," I began softly my voice shaking, "I'm sorry for making you wait for me Jude. I tried so hard to tell myself it wasn't true but it is and I love you Jude Lizowski. I love you so much it hurts. I'm sorry for not realizing this sooner. I really am," tears streamed down harder and I clutched Jude tighter. He was my life line and if I let go everything would fall apart. It was quiet. I wanted to say something but I was scared. Scared to see his look of indifference as he told me he didn't love me anymore.

I felt him move his lips to my ear and I shivered.

"Finally," and without realizing it I giggled. Jude pulled away from me and stared into my eyes then down to my lips and back up to my eyes. He wanted to kiss me. I nodded and he brought his lips to mines. They brushed together causing electricity to shoot through me. I gripped his hair tighter and pulled him towards me smashing our lips together. Fire washed through me and I wondered if he felt it too. His hands gripped my waist, pressing against me and wherever bare skin made contact with him it burned. He backed away a little and placed his forehead on mines.

"I love you Nikki so much," he whispered so close I felt his lips flutter on top of mines, delight ran down my spine and I trembled.

"I know," I whispered before attacking his mouth again. He kissed back with everything he had and I prayed that I didn't spontaneously combust from happiness. He pressed his lips on the corner of my mouth then grazed my cheeks, and made his way down to my jaw. His breath blew against my neck and I jumped. He chuckled and came back to my lips. I felt my emotions rising higher and higher and my body pushed up against him until there was no more space between us and then I kept pushing until he was lying on the futon. His hands slid to the small of back touching cold skin. I exhaled in his mouth. He groaned, "Nikki?" I didn't answered instead I tugged at his shirt, breathlessly. I wanted him. I wanted Jude. I loved him through and through.

"Nikki." I jumped and sat up.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly my face blushing a million shades of red. He sat up with me and I realized that I had been straddling him and I scrambled to get off of his lap but he gripped my waist keeping me in place.

"Don't," he said and I notice his cheeks were also red, "Stop saying sorry. I don't want you to have to be sorry about anything anymore, okay?" My ears were heating up now but I nodded. He stroked my cheek.

"You're so beautiful." I looked away and bit my lip.

"No I'm not," I grumbled unintelligently. I felt his hand against my chin and he turned me to look at him.

"What are you talking about brah? You're amazing. Why would you think that?" I looked all around the room refusing to make eye contact with him. I brought my eyes down and found a spot on my pants that looked interesting.

"No reason."

"Tell me." I blinked and shook my head.

"Nikki just tell me. Please?" he begged and I sighed.

"Jonesy always told me I wasn't anything special. He never told me I was beautiful or even pretty for that matter," I said quickly before covering my face with my hand. I hated telling this to Jude. Would he even believe me?

"That dick!" he seethed before cupping my face, "I would kick his ass if he even thinks about telling you bullshit like that again. I won't let anyone hurt you, Nikki."

"You can't protect me from everyth-"

"Yes I can," he interceded, "I will. No one is going to hurt you anymore."

"I know that silly," I pecked him on the nose, "You're the only one who could." He grinned and fell back down. I laid with him and he snaked his arms around my stomach and I rested my hand on top of his. He whispered a sweet 'good night' against my neck leaving me shivering. Then we fell silent, him drifting to sleep and me thinking.

"Jude?" I whispered into the dark.

"Hmm," he sounded like he was half asleep.

"Is it okay if we don't tell anyone about 'us', just yet?"

"Sure brah. As long as I know you're mines it doesn't bother me that people don't know. Why do you want to keep it a secret anyways?" I took in a deep breath and wondered if I should tell him everything I planned to do but it was late and he would probably fall asleep in the middle of it.

"I want to make everything right first," I summarized into one sentence that couldn't be any more true. I wanted to make everything right again starting with a visit to the Garcia household.

(A/N) – I decided that I might have a sequel. A really good one too. I love this story and I don't want it to end anytime soon which it will so a sequel will give me enough time to do whatever I want.


	10. Making Things Right Has Its Consequences

(A/N) - First off if you havent you need to read chapter nine which didn't show up at first because I deleted the poll right after I posted it so not a lot of people notice I updated but I did. So please read the previous chapter or you'll be completely lost for this chapter. It would be nice if you reviewed both chapter nine and ten if it' not to much to ask for!

On with the story:

I opened my eyes and rolled over. Looking around I blinked, confused. How did I get up here? I sat up. Why was my window opened? I glanced at the clock with disbelief. It was twelve o' clock already! I groaned and swung my legs off the bed to get up when a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. I bend over and picked it up. I read over it and blushed.

_Dear Nikki! Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I left when I heard your parents come in. Btw, you're cute when you're sleep even you're snoring is amazing. Haha anyways I love you so don't forget that. We're finally together so to celebrate I'm taking you out tonight so be ready by seven. I love you. Love your awesum boyfriend, Jude!_

I blushed madly and hid the note under my pillow. As sweet as it was it was also really embarrassing. He heard me snoring! That's humiliating. My mom use to tell me I sound like a broken chainsaw. Jonesy hasn't even heard me snore before! But Jude said my snoring was amazing. I shook my head he's even weirder than I thought. Standing up I went to grab my usual outfit when I notice all my clothes were gone and replace with strangers' clothes.

"Mom!" I screamed poking my head out my room.

"Yes dear?"

"Where's my clothes?"

"At the dump."

"What?" I ran down to the living room where my mom sat on the same couch I had cried on a couple of hours ago watching the disco channel.

"I said they're-"

"I know what you said don't say it again! Why?"

"You're Aunt is visting and she came by earlier today while you were sleeping with new clothes and thought it was a great idea to just get rid of the old ones."

"And you let her?"

"Of course honey I thought it was a good idea." I can't believe this! All my baggy pants and ripped tank tops were gone forever and in its place were skinny jeans and tight fitting shirts! I groaned and stomped back upstairs. These people didn't get me at all! I rummaged through the rags my Aunt bought me and found a pair of dark skinnys and pulled them on with the looses shirt I could find that was black and said 'I'M SO MISERABLE WITHOUT YOU…' in big bold blue letters then below it in smaller words 'IT'S ALMOST AS IF YOU WERE HERE' on the front. I looked in the mirror and scowled. I felt so naked and unprotected without my baggy clothes. I brushed my teeth, ran a comb through my hair, then grabbed my messenger bag before walking out the house to head to Jen's house.

I took a deep breath and brought my finger to the doorbell that belong to a house I knew all too well. Everything about this place was telling me to run the other way but I stood my ground. I was through with running and done with the tears. I was going to make everything right even if it broke me. If I had to jump through hoops to get Jen to listen to me then so be it. I heard the lock click and I took a deep breath and just hoped it was Jen opening the door. Instead it was Robbie who smiled when he saw me.

"Nikki!" he exclaimed hugging, "I missed you and Jonesy and Jen would never let me call you or anything." I laughed. Robbie was always sweet to me and Diego once told me it was because he had a crush on me.

"I've been busy is all," I answered ruffling his hair, "Is Jen here?"

"Yea upstairs."

"Can I come in?"

"Unhuh come on," Without warning he grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I dropped my bag by the door as he continued to drag me up the stairs to Jen's room.

"I can take it from here, Robbie," I said gently taking my hands from his. His face turned red and he nodded before walking away. I shook my head and smiled. He was so cute. I sighed and went to Jen's room not even bothering to knock. She was sitting at her desk working on something furiously but her head snapped to me when I shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"I just wanted to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about," She snapped before returning to her work and I bit my lips from saying something totally heinous. I was here to apologize and that was it. I promise myself no fights.

"Well you might not but I do. Would it kill you to listen?" She sighed loudly and turned her desk chair to face me.

"Fine," she gestured to her bed, "Sit." I did.

"First I want to apologize," I began, "Jen I know when you do something it's because in some kind of way you think you're doing something right and occasionally it is and I really admire that about you. You follow what you believe and you won't let anyone tell you different. That's why you're one of my best friends because I feel that we share that quality and still we're complete opposites. So I guess it wasn't much of a surprise that we bump heads every once in a while." I paused and took a shaky breath and continued, "But when you told me about Jonesy and what he was doing I was devastated but I was also happy I had you."

"You had Caitlin too," she added smartly.

"But would Caitlin have told me? Or would she have kept it a secret so that she wouldn't have to be the one to hurt me?" Jen didn't comment and I smirked a bit knowing I had won, "But you wouldn't even think about keeping it from me because you knew it was the right thing to do. So now I'm doing the right thing. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you and everyone else feel like they had to choose sides between me and Jonesy. I know that was hard for you considering that he's your new brother. So I hope you believe me when I say I never wanted any of this to happen. I really wish I could take it back." I felt a tear fall and I stood up to leave when Jen stopped me.

"Why'd you do it?" When I gave her a confuse look she reiterated, "Why did you let it get out of control Nikki? You're usually the sensible one." I sighed, I wanted to say I didn't know why or that it was just a simple brain fart but it wasn't either of those.

"Jonesy was my first Jen. My first real boyfriend, my first kiss, and a lot more things that I can't think of right now but he was also my first love. I thought he was the one," I rolled my eyes for sounding so much like Caitlin, "But when all that came crashing down I couldn't believe it and I panicked. I did what I thought would make it all go away instead of facing it like I should have. That was my biggest mistake."

"I guess I didn't think about it like that," Jen admitted quietly, "Nikki I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay Jen. You weren't expected to."

"But I should have Nikki. Like you said, I'm your best friend and I should have been comforting you but instead I let Caitlin get to me and made me think it was a good idea to push you to go out with other guys. I should have known how you felt about Jonesy and maybe if I wasn't so immature about the whole you dating our friend and my new step brother I would have. This whole thing was just as much my fault as yours." Before I knew it Jen was hugging me. I hugged back happy tears spilling from my eyes. I had my best friend back and it felt good. We pulled away and smiled at each other when Jen glanced down.

"Nikki what the hell are you wearing?" she yelled shocked. I rolled my eyes, "Don't get me started." But like the nosy and controlling person she was Jen sat me down and made me get started.

-Jonesy -

"Mia I got to go," Jonesy managed to say as she clung to him kissing him all over.

"I don't want you too," she pleaded moving her mouth all over his neck and reaching her hand up his shirt, "I'll do whatever you want," she whispered seductively. Jonesy groaned and tried to pry her off but she stuck to him like a magnet. He rolled his eyes mentally and silently cursed himself for picking a clingy girl.

"I really got to get home now," He said again this time succeeding in pushing her off. He stepped just out of her reach, "But I'll see you later." Then with that he took off to his car.

"You better Jonesy Garcia or I'll have to punish you," she purred waving at him. He groaned and pulled off. This was getting annoying. At first everything was cool it was just sex no strings attached but ever since Nikki broke up with him Mia became attached. A little too attached, he thought.

"I miss being taken," he admitted glumly but he also missed Nikki. He missed her sarcastic comments and smiles. He missed looking into her eyes and feeling the weight lift off his shoulders. He missed his friends too. The way they sat at the lemon carefree and just joke around but he ruined it. And with sudden realization he noticed that he ruins every good thing that happens to him. Every job he ever had he did something to wreck it and it's no different for relationships.

He shook his head, refusing to think of the past. He parked in front his house and got out. He squared his shoulders and smiled as if he just had the greatest time not wanting Jen to see how really miserable he was and walked into the house when he tripped over a bag. He fell with an 'oof' and stayed there for awhile. Finally he stood up taking the bag with him. He examined it and realized how familiar it was. It was Nikki's. His heart raced. Was she here? He began to put the bag down to run up and see but it started ringing a song by the Mighty Weasels also known as her favorite band. Should he answer it? He debated if he should because he use to do it all the time when they went out. He shrugged and dug in her bag for it. He answered it.

"Jonesy speaking," he said smoothly and waited for someone to speak but instead there was a click and the dial tone. He shrugged and dropped the phone back in her bag and headed upstairs.

-Jude-

He slammed the phone shut and threw it across the room most likely breaking it in two but he didn't check.

"Dammit," he snarled. Why the hell did he answer her phone? She was his girlfriend now. Then he remembered her words from last night.

"_Is it okay if we don't tell anyone about 'us', just yet?"_

Jude cursed again this time punching the wall leaving a noticeable size dent when he pulled his hand back. He didn't care. She didn't love him, she was just playing him, and she was with that scumbag right now. His fist clenched and he trembled with anger. Why would she go back to him, choose Jonesy over him? He had to show her that he was way better for her than him even if he had to fight for her. He would do it. He ignored his skateboard and grabbed his car keys. He raced to his car and headed off to Jonesy's house only seeing red and what he was going to do to Jonesy's face when he got his hands on him.

(A/N) - OMG CHAPTER TEN! Hope you enjoyed! This is the longest chapter I wrote for this story and was also the most easiest to write. I think next chap will be just as easy but don't take my word for it but you can hope for the best! And if you have any ideas don't hesitate to share. I love my readers and any opinions will be great. Also if you haven't heard there will be a sequel becuase I do not want to part with this story and I think that's all I have to write for now. So again thank you and review. I'll also answer any questions at the end of my chapters for now on.


	11. Things Went Wrong For Jude And Nikki

"Well I don't think it's bad," Jen tried looking over my outfit, "It's cute. Sure it'll be weird to see you without the baggy pants but I honestly have to say it's an improvement." I groaned and flopped back on her bed.

"But I don't like 'cute'. I don't care about clothes," I grumbled.

"So it doesn't matter."

"What?" I sat up and looked at her, "Of course it matters." Was she insane? Did she not see the same thing I saw?

"You say you don't care so it shouldn't matter what you wear because clothes aren't important to you. And you don't bother with knowing what other people think of you." I blinked.

"I didn't think about it like that but you're right." I smiled glad to have Jen back or otherwise I would be back at home sulking over having no friends and new clothes.

"That's what I'm here for," she said smugly picking up her phone, pressing random buttons rapidly. Then I had the sudden urge to play with mines but when I reached for it I realized it was in my bag… downstairs.

"Hey I'm gonna go grab my bag and be right back," I told her before making my way out. I reached the stairs and took them two at a time. I reached the last bottom step and almost fell on my ass before I saw Jonesy holding my bag. I waited for my heart to start pounding in my chest but it didn't. It sped up a bit but not in a good way. Not even one butterfly in my stomach bothered to flutter.

"That's mines," I snapped crossing the room and snatching it from him.

"I knew that." I ignored him and dug through my bag making sure he didn't touch anything.

"You didn't open it did you?" I eyed him and he shook his head. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," I huffed brushing hair out of my face trying to get over the fact how awkward this was.

"Nikki can we talk?" his voice sincere, it instantly made me suspicious.

"No."

"No?" he sounded surprised and I smirked.

"No Jonesy. And like you said no means no," I turned to go back upstairs when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I was forced against his chest and I tried to squirm away with no success.

"Please?"

"No Jonesy I have nothing else to say to you. You made your deci-" he cut me off with his lips and I instantly thought of Jude and my heart dropped to my feet. I pounded against his chest and tried to push him off but his grip only tightened.

"Get off!" I tried to say against his lips. He took that as a chance to stick his tongue in my mouth. The way it use to make me feel was replaced with disgust and I bit down on it hard. He pulled away surprised.

"You fucking je-"

"Nikki?" I whirled around and my heart rose to my throat.

"Jude?" When I saw the look in his eyes my heart rose even higher only to plummet back down to my stomach. Why couldn't my heart just stay in my chest?

"Jude I didn't," I whispered approaching him but he wouldn't look at me. His eyes were glaring daggers at Jonesy.

"Nikki, get away from me," he growled and I realized that I was basically in front of him now, pleading.

"Jude, listen to me. I didn't kiss Jonesy." He turned his eyes to me but they didn't soften and I flinched. Did he really not believe me? How much did he even see?

"You don't trust me," I stated looking straight at him and somehow it didn't surprise me how true it felt. I always knew a part of Jude wasn't ever going to trust me. I just didn't think it was such a huge part.

"Who the hell am I suppose to believe when that scumbag is answering your phone?"

"You're supposed to believe me because I'm your girlfriend, unless you still think I still have feelings for Jonesy," I snapped at him when he didn't reply I knew what I threw at him was true.

"That is what you think of me, isn't it?" When he didn't answer I got angrier, "Isn't it?" I yelled at him. He just shrugged before looking away.

"Let me tell you something Jude I came over here to apologize to Jen for this whole stupid ordeal. I wanted nothing to do with Jonesy and I still don't but now," I paused because I was absolutely positive I was going to regret this, "But now I want nothing to do with you." He stared at me surprise but I already pushed passed him and was walking out the door. I waved at Jen who was standing in disbelief at the top of the stairs. I slammed the door behind me and stormed down the sidewalk. Surprisingly, I didn't want to cry. The tears that always came like waterfalls stayed away. Maybe I was all out of tears from crying too much or my thing with Jude was so short that I didn't feel the need to waste anymore waterworks on him. This was ridiculous. The guy I love doesn't trust me. The guy I once loved seems to want me back. Whoever dropped these problems on my shoulder is sick!

"Nikki wait," I heard Jen called I whirled around but only because it was her.

"Look Jen if you want answers I have none, okay? I really don't," I yelled frustrated my chest heaving from holding back my thoughts, everything that I wanted to get off my chest was just piling up unspoken and sooner or later I was going to blow up. Every little secret and every lie will probably spew out of me like blood and then I would have so much explaining to do and so much more things to mend that I would not be the same Nikki I am after everything was said and done. So I kept it to myself in hopes that I could dump it later when no one was around.

"Can I walk with you?" she asked brushing orange hair out her face her eyes soft. I hesitated but nodded my head.

"How about we go get Caitlin then head for the Groovy Smoothie? I heard their holding a poetry contest today," she suggested and I agreed. I appreciated Jen for not prying or demanding to know what just happened back there. I wasn't at all ready to talk about it. But the thought of being with Caitlin and knowing the feelings she also had for Jude wasn't that much more appealing then spilling my guts either. Still, hanging out with Jen and Caitlin would most likely remind me of the good old times which is exactly something I definitely need ASAP.

"Nikki?"

"Hmm?"

"I know we had some problems but you know you can talk to me right? I won't make that mistake again, I promise." I smiled slightly.

"I know, Jen." And I did know. Jen believed in that old saying, 'Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.' She never made the same mistake twice. Yet I still make the same mistakes over and over again.

Jonesy glared at Jude. Jude glared at Jonesy. The girls were gone and it was just them and every thought that Jude ever had about his ex-best friend bubbled on his tongue.

"I'm leaving," he mumbled instead, turning for the door.

"Sure do what you always do. Stick the knife in my back then walk away," Jonesy spat at him.

"Dude what are you talking about?" Jude forgot about leaving, "I backstabbed you?"

"Dude you stole my girl!"

"You told me you didn't give a damn about Nikki anymore. Sorry for thinking that meant you were over her."

"Yea it also meant back off!"

"You have Mia! Remember her, brah?"

"Nikki is still my ex, brah. And there's a rule stating that friends can't date their best friends' exes!"

"What about the rule about not betraying another friend's trust?"

"You're still on that? That was a year ago! Dude just get over it!" Jude didn't realize what he was doing until it already happened. He decked Jonesy.

"What the hell man?" Jonesy shouted grabbing his nose, "Fuck! I think you broke it."

"Consider us even, brah." Jude said walking out the door. He cut through the grass, pass his truck and was trudging on hard paved road. His thoughts swarm in his head fiercely making thinking clearly really difficult. But one thought stood out. Nikki. Her beautiful face in his mind was twisted into anger and her sweet voice repeated bitter spoken words.

'I want nothing to do with you!' Jude winced as if reliving the moment. What did he do? Why couldn't he trust her? This girl drove him crazy, made him think, do things, and say stuff he normally wouldn't. She was nothing like the girls he was with before. He never had to change for Starr or that Australian chick whose name he can't recall right now. He must admit he did a little transformation to match Starr's changing personality but he swore he'll never do that again. Instead Nikki was changing the inside of him not his clothes and styles. He wanted to do better when he was around Nikki; he wanted to be able to engage her in an intelligent conversation and not just one about stupid things like his skateboard, or his prized zamboni he use to ride around the mall. Really he just wanted to be able to talk about anything with her. Hear her laugh when he says something stupid, watch her tilt her head back and smile a smile saved just for him.

Jude had to stop and wonder what life would have been like if Nikki had fallen in love with Jude first instead of Jonesy. How much easier things would have been? No fights would have been caused because his eyes wouldn't wonder after any decent girls since they'll be glued to the most important and beautiful girl in his life. He would take her out every night whether to look at the stars or out to eat at her favorite restaurant because he knew she only deserved the best. The two of them would be completely in love. Nothing would ever come between them because they would have no reason to keep secrets.

Everything would be perfect.

(A/N)- UGH I HATE THIS CHAPTER! It sucks soooo much but I can't think of any an you guys really deserve an update! I promise to write waaaayyy better chapters in the future so please don't be mad at me for the looooonnnnnngg updates! I love you guys!


	12. The Bad Guys

He lounged lazily plucking at the grass while his partner acted as the look out. He stuck a green blade thoughtfully between his teeth and looked up. He hated doing dirty work, it was always so boring and unsophisticated. Like his partner, he thought humorlessly glancing at the big burly man, who proably never owned a toothbrush in his entire life. He wore the same sweat stained clothes everyday and new little spots of dirt collected on it like an infestation. He cringed away from him just thinking about it.

"Someone's coming," the large man said to his partner, "Finally. It's her."

"Looks like there's been trouble in paradise," he replied after glimpsing at the black haired girl trudging down the sidewalk, angrily. He watched her ass with interest for a few more seconds before going back to the door

"Who cares? Boss's order; get the girl, get the boy, and bring them both back alive. This is a perfect opportunity," he explained his eyes following hungrily after the now two girls walking. The smaller guy's eyes were glued back to the door of the Garcia household and when it opened again he smiled.

"That opportunity just got even better," he paused and watched the target march past his car and continue in the opposite direction of the girls, "You get the girl, I'll get the boy. Remember kill any witnesses we don't need anybody trying to trace us back to headquarters. Meet back at the truck in an hour. "

"Gotcha," he agreed turning quite sinister, his huge body shaking with dark laughs.

…

"Where's Caitlyn?" I asked after my second smoothie. I rubbed my temples to rid of the oncoming brain freeze.

"I don't know she said she be here thirty minutes ago," Jen answered pulling out her phone, most likely to text their blonde companion.

"Hey guys!" Caitlyn greeted excitedly out of nowhere. She smiled brightly and didn't even question why I was here. Wasn't she mad at me? I wanted to ask but she had already wrapped me and Jen in her arms. She hugged us with her usual squeal then pulled away, "Nikki that outfit is really cute on you!"

"Gawd! Caitlyn where were you?" Jen questioned kind of upset but she only smiled in return.

"I know I kept you guys waiting but I have someone I want you guys to meet," she rushed before waving her hands in a 'come here' fashion. Jen and I both turned are heads to see the most gorgeous guy in the whole world. I'm not even joking, this dude should have on a halo with wings, and a glowing white light following him everywhere.

"Guys this is Matt, Matt these are my friends Nikki and Jen." Jen got over her shock before I did.

"Hi Matt and you're Caitlin's new boyfriend?" Instead of him replying Caitlin giggled.

"No we're just friends."

"For now," he added with a radiant smile, "She wants to take things slow." Now I turned to Caitlin in disbelief. When did Caitlin ever want to take things slow with a cute guy? And this guy was gorgeous!

"Well we both really like each other so I don't want to rush us and make everything fall apart."

"Wow Caitlin, I have to say I'm impressed," Jen praised causing Caitlin to beam.

"How about I go get some more smoothies?" I asked standing up, "Its buy one get one half off Thursday."

"Sure I'll take the low-fat chocolate bonanza," Caitlin answered before turning to Matt, "What do you want Mattie?"

"I'll take the same, love." And he looked at her with such love and adoration that I had to smile and feel happy for her.

"Coming right up," I left after Jen declined going up to the counter. I gave the guy the order and waited for him to make it. I chuckled, noticing how hard a time he was having with the machine. Finally he got it to cooperate with him and had the two smoothies in his hands. I still can't believe that in the next couple seconds the guy tripped and spilled the contents of the two cups all over me. Yelping from the coldness I glared at him.

"I'm sorry," the poor employee repeated over and over again. I ignored him, running to the bathroom to clean up the chocolate-ty mess.

"Stupid smoothies," I grumbled somehow finding a way in my head to blame it on Caitlin and her almost boyfriend. She should have gone got her own damn smoothie, I thought. Then she would be covered in chocolate! I smiled at the thought and almost laughed. Poor Caitlin would have burst into tears and complained that her outfit was ruined. If the whole gang was there to see it, Jonesy would make some stupid joke, Wyatt would just laugh, Jude would have high fived Jonesy, and even though I be laughing right along with them me and Jen would get her all clean up. Of course that would only happen if all this mess didn't erupt with me and Jonesy. Then again if that mess never happened, I wouldn't have shared that amazing night with Jude. Today wouldn't have happened either. I wouldn't have gotten with Jude only to break up with him.

"My life sucks," I muttered yanking more paper towels out that thingymabobber.

"It's about to get way worst," a dark voice chuckled. I whirled around to come face to face with a buff guy.

"This is the girl's room," I stuttered lamely. He smiled, cracked his knuckles, and lunged. I ducked, hitting my head on one of the sink pipes.

"Damn it," I growled, adrenaline beginning to pump in my blood.

"I like it when they run," he grabbed my leg and attempted to pull me back. With my other leg, and a grunt I cocked back and hit him in the Motherlands. He fell with a thump. I jumped up and tried to run to the door but with the bad luck I've been having I slipped on some of my chocolate trail. I hit the ground hard and a hand wrapped around one of my ankles.

"Let me go!" I yelled aiming to kick him in the face but he grabbed both my legs and pulled. I was under him and he had me pinned.

"Brawns and beauty, eh?" his breath blew in my face and it wasn't pleasant, "I like it." His hands brushed against my waist and he traced the edge of my thigh. Fear hit me like bricks and I tried to wiggle away.

"I can't wait to have my fun with you," then he knocked me out. My last thought was of Jude.

…..

Perched on the ground, Jude stared up at the two swings. Their swings, he secretly called them. The very same swings is where he told Nikki how he really felt about her and how it all went downhill. It was the same swings he made her cry on too. It was just full of good and bad memories and all Jude could do was look at them and remember. Remember how he wanted to kiss her so bad, wipe away the tears, and just hold her. Remember that Jonesy got to her first, took her out of his reach, only to mess with her head and make her some other guy's problem.

"I'm sprung," he muttered, chuckling sadly at the thought. Nikki was everywhere he went, in his heart, his mind, his soul. He even swore he saw her on the swing when he first entered the park. He was either going crazy or was just desperate to see Nikki. He just went with a combination of the two.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" Jude turned to see a familiar face surrounded by a mop of red hair.

"Phoenix? What are you doing here?" he asked almost exasperated, "If you're here for a rematch, you can forget it."

The boy scoffed, "I got better things to do then hackle you over a match you won with pure luck." Jude couldn't help it and snorted in disbelief.

"Yea and what is that?"

"I don't know probably your girlfriend." Without hesitation Jude was in the guy's face.

"This has nothing to do with her," he growled. Phoenix laughed maniacally obviously enjoying that he hit a nerve, "Actually it does, you see the boss put a lot on money on that last fight you won."

"So?"

"You weren't supposed to win," he said flatly, "So unless he gets all his money back, someone is going to get hurt."

"I swear Phoenix if you touch her I'll-"

"Hey, I just deliver the message but if you want to take it up with the boss, I'll take you to him," he offered politely but his eyes glimmered with mischief. Jude hesitated, he was a lot of things but gullible wasn't one of them. What if they didn't even have Nikki? Seeing his hesitation Phoenix lunged, dropping them both to the ground. Jude rolled them over easily and pinned the red head face down with his weight.

"Have you not learned your lesson yet?" he growled pushing Phoenix's face into the dirt a little more.

"Just for that I'll make sure your girlfriend's last few days are hell!" he threatened.

"Where is she?"

"We have her," he said frustrated after many attempts of trying to wiggle free. Jude froze. He got Nikki into this. She was in danger because of him. He bowed his head and got up.

"I'll go with you," he gave in. Phoenix smirked, standing himself. With quick, easy motions he dusted himself off.

"Good not like you had a choice," he said right before bringing a blow to Jude's head rendering the blonde boy unconscious.

(A/N)—I am just rolling with the short chapters at the moment. Once again sorry about the long wait. I actually been had this chapter done but I wasn't sure if you guys would like it because it might seem so random. But if you're confused, I advise you to look back in the beginning of the story…. I think chapter three. Yea well, I did reveal that Jude had a secret and this is where the story is going. So please review and tell me what you think. Appreciate it!


	13. An Unspoken Promise

.:Story Time:.

Coming to had to be the most excruciating thing I ever went through in my life. I felt like my head had been resting on a rumbling train track or been whacked by big meaty fists. I groaned and opened my eyes or at least I thought I did. It was extremely dark in the room and it took me some time to adjust enough that I could make out a shape next to me. I stared at it harder and I realized it was a guy. I gasp as gruesome image of an abused bloody body came to mine. Was I another victim of brutal murder? Were they going to kill me next? I was hyperventilating at the thought and when said lump moved and grunted I let out a scream.

"Holy fuck," the lump seethed in a familiar voice jumping up.

"Jude!" I cried out throwing myself in his arms. I sobbed into his chest my whole body shaking with fear. My earlier hatred for Jude was gone and I didn't feel safe until he hugged me closer.

"Nikki, I'm sorry I got you into this," he whispered. I scoffed in spite of everything going on, "Jude you didn't cause this."

"But I did Nikki," he said pulling me at arms' length, "I put you in danger and I will never forgive myself."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got involved in street fighting."

"You what?" I shook my head not wanting the pieces to fit together but they did. It explained Jude's disappearances and all the bruises everyone was too scared to ask about so they just ignored them.

"I've been saving up the money I won, to buy an apartment. And I was going to surprise you guys," he explained but my mind was already reeling and for some reason I understood what was going on.

"How much money?"

"What?"

"How much money did these people lose because of you?" I snapped, I was trembling and the realization on Jude's face did nothing to slow it.

"Twenty thousand dollars," he muttered after a long pause.

"JUDE! And you didn't think they were going to come after you? Oh we're dead, we are so dead," I rambled tears spilling from my eyes.

How did everything turn out so crappy?

"Calm down Nikki we're not dead yet. Do you have your phone?" I wished it wasn't dark just so he could see the look I gave him. How dumb is he?

"Of course not. Only idiots would kidnap me and not take m-" I paused in disbelief as I pulled my cell phone out my pocket.

"I'll stop talking now," I said sheepishly handing him my phone. He took it, chuckling.

"Keep talking I love your voice." I let myself blush, only because he couldn't see it and watched as he flipped open my phone, giving a dim light to the room. He dialed a number and put it to his ear.

"Hey is John there?" he spoke lowly.

"Leaf? This is Jude."

"Yea, but listen I got into a little bit of trouble." I snorted at the idea of him calling this problem little.

"I got capture by Phoenix's crew… well not capture I kind of went with them."

"I'll explain later but there's not much time. Can you get Glass to track this number?"

"Great. Don't call back. I'll check in later if I can. Bye." He handed me my phone back and when I went to put it back in my pocket, he stopped me.

"They'll try to take it later, hide it better."

"Where? In my bra?" I asked smartly, he didn't reply. With an exasperated sigh, I shoved the slim phone into my bra, molding it against it enough to know it wasn't entirely visible.

"Now what?" His fingers found mines and laced them together.

"Now," he breathed and I knew his face was only a few centimeters away from mines, "We wait."

"For what?" But I never got an answer because at that moment Jude decided to kiss me and it was so amazing and sweet I lost myself in Jude. I kissed him back vigorously and tangled my other hand in his hair. It was everything I needed at the moment, comfort, support, love, and closeness all wrapped up in his lips. Then I actually remembered what happened, what Jude had did and I pushed him away.

"Nikki-"

"No," I hissed, "I can't Jude. I shouldn't."

"I'm sorry," his hands reached for mines again but I snatched it away.

"Yea well I'm sorry to Jude," I snapped, "Sorry for myself because I can't seem to find a decent guy. Funny how I didn't think I would have trust issues with you." Jude flinched and if I could see his face, he probably would look guilty.

"Okay I flipped alright!" he recoiled, "I fucked up, and I may not be perfect but I'm damn sure better than Jonesy. At least I can own up to my actions and you know what Nikki, I do trust you. It's him I don't trust. God, I don't know why but when I see you with him I get angry! I hate what he did to you. I can't stand the thought of how much that bastard hurt you," His hands grabbed mines with every intention of holding on and with a softer tone he pleaded, "Nikki, I don't want to lose you. Please Lollipop."

I blinked at the old nickname, remembering back to when I had first dyed my hair purple and Jude had compared me to the grape lollipop he was sucking on. I had hated the name but my friends deemed it hilarious and for the next couple of months after, that was my name. Then I finally threatened them I would commit social murder on all of them and I knew enough of their secrets for them to believe me and stop, all except Jude. Jude had no secrets and he was the first one to stop calling me Lollipop. He had casually slung his arm around me and said, "Dudette, you're always pretty Nikki to me whether your hair is purple, green, gold, or some other color I probably won't be able to say right. By the way, that's not why I call you lollipop," he then leaned and whispered in my ear, "I call you Lollipop because you're incredibly sweet and can make me smile but when you're gone, I become sad and wished you would never leave, just like a lollipop," then he pulled away and in his regular laidback voice said, "Sure, I'll stop calling you that, brah." I only stared at him in wonder.

"Jude I'm a mess," I slowly admitted clutching his hand, "I'm emotionally unbalanced, I can't go a couple of hours without crying, and I swear I'm starting to go through menopause at seventeen. Point is I never really thought that you weren't good enough for me because I know you are. I just never thought I was good enough for you," I took a deep breath, "What guy would want somebody's sloppy broken seconds anyways?" My eyes burned when I finished, of course Jude would realize I'm right. I'm not worth it and he would finally find somebody who was. Somebody he could be happy with and I'm pretty sure that someone is not me.

"You're right Nikki," he whispered and I felt the first sharp pain in my chest. I let go of his hand but he still held on. Why? He just agreed with me meaning he shouldn't even want to be close to me.

"You are a mess. A beautiful, fixable mess. But you're wrong about one thing," he paused and I wonder what was going through Jude's mind at the moment. Was he warring between himself if he was making a mistake? I believe he was but does he?

"What?" I muttered after the silence went on for too long.

"No guy could make you his sloppy, broken seconds. And you're not, Nikki , don't you remember how strong you were after Jonesy. I admired you because I knew you were hurting on the inside but you pushed on. I really thought you were pretending everything was just fine but you weren't. You didn't go into denial or depression or acted like it wasn't there. You just kept it to yourself, out of everyone's view and behind closed doors you slowly healed yourself. But Nikki without help you'll have clumsy bandages and a mess of Neosporin everywhere.

"That's why it was so easy for you to call yourself a mess and blame it on what Jonesy did to you but it was you. You caused this when you believed your friends shouldn't get involved when that's what they are there for. Nikki, don't you know that we would do anything for you?" he pleaded cupping my face in his hands, "We all love you, one of us a little more though. And I honestly don't care that you cry every minute or if you start growing gray hair and have wrinkles before you're even eighteen. Nikki I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I would give up anything for you, just please forgive me, please."

I was crying and I felt so idiotic for it. How could I let Jude put all his feelings out like that over and over again and not share mines? I knew it was mainly because they were all confused and mixed up. Me and my feeling haven't really been close in awhile considering I tried to push them away. But when Jude told me he loved me, I felt everything good just bubble in my tummy and tickle my belly button. I smiled a little, stupid butterflies. I'll have to apologize to my stomach later, even though it's Jude's fault. Even with my feeling all tangled up though, I'm pretty positive I'm in love with Jude. The hard part was to tell him that. I reached for his other hand for support and squeezed it.

"Jude, I'm so scared to get close to anyone anymore because anyone that ever said 'I'll be there' left me either hurting or completely lost. I wasn't born strong, I had to make myself strong to stand against the world. Now here you are confessing your love for me and all I can think about is how good it feels when my fingers are entangled in yours or how I love putting my head on your chest to listen to your heartbeat just to feel safe and it does. When I do that it feels like nothing bad could ever happen because I have you. I actually found one guy that was different from the rest and I have to say I was in utter disbelief. I tried to ignore you at first and in the end I messed up. I really thought I pushed you away and I'm still not sure. But the bottom line is there's this boy and if he still wants me, I'm all his because I'm in love with him."

"A simple I love you too would have been good to," he teased but as he said this, his hand brushed hair out of my face and he pulled me in for a kiss that shredded away every last bit of uncertainty and put all our other shared kisses to shame. He kissed me slowly, lovingly not in any hurry to deepen it because right now time was frozen for us. We were in our own little world, wrapped up in each other, spell bound that the other wanted us.

"Well isn't that sweet," a voice sneered cutting the veil between us and the real world. We turned our heads to the door spilling in a little light to show a slim silhouette of a guy. His shadow reached for the wall and light flew into the room. I flinched when I realized it was the guy who kidnapped me, he smiled at my reaction showing yellowed teeth.

"So you remember me? I can't wait to spend my time with you, girly." Jude wrapped his arms around me protectively and glared at the man.

"What do you want with us?" he hissed.

"The boss has a bone to pick with you boy, and I have some business with the girl," he said menacingly coming into the room. His eyes glinted and he reached for me but Jude stood up, strong,

"You're not putting a finger on her."

"I plan to do more than that, now move out of the way boy," he grunted swinging at the blonde boy. Jude dodged it and sent a fist flying into the burly man's stomach. He stumbled back with an oomph.

"You fucking brat, I swear I'm going to make sure the both of you die slowly and painful." He lunged for Jude again but Jude expecting it rammed his knee into his face.

"Get up," he demanded at me before grabbing my hand and pulling us out the room. We entered into a long hallway and with a small hesitation he led us to the right and through other sharp turns until we ran smack dead into red head boy.

"Phoenix," Jude hissed.

"I think I'm ready for that rematch now," was all the boy said cracking his neck and squaring his shoulders, "Besides might as well kick your ass before you and your girlfriend die. Then again, maybe not."

Is there anyone here who doesn't want us dead? I thought sarcastically because I feared to say it aloud. I stood behind Jude eyeing up the boy, when I realized the way he was standing. I've watched a lot of movies about Street Fighters; more so than I would really admit and the way that boy stood wasn't a fighting stance like I saw countless times before. I could be wrong but his laxed position, the way his legs were, and how one arm was hidden behind his back looked a lot like he was about to-

"Jude watch out," I screamed when I put the pieces together and Phoenix pulled his arm around. I was right, he had a gun and he didn't hesitate in pulling the trigger. I pushed against Jude and in his shocked state we both tumbled over, when the gun went off. I felt a sharp, mind numbing pain hit my arm and I screamed. I clawed at my arm trying to get the pain to stop but all it did was leave my hand bloody. The pain I felt was unbearable, and besides the ringing in my ear I could still hear myself screaming as if somebody was ripping out my insides.

"Nikki, Nikki," Jude was over me, trying to calm me but for christ's sake I just been shot!

"Shut her up," snapped the guy with the gun and if I was thinking clearly I probably would want to strangle him.

"Pheonix, what the hell are you doing?" another voice shouted, "We told you and Giant to go get them! Not torture them! Fuck man, and you wonder why the boss never let you do the big stuff."

"Chill Tiger! I was just having some fun!"

"This isn't fun and games right now. I got the boy, get the girl and try to shut her up."

"Dude she's bleeding, I don't want her all over me!"

"You should of thought of that before you shot her!" Tiger snapped slapping the boy in the back of his head.

"I'll carry her," Jude interrupted finally looking away from me. I had managed to stop screaming but I was crying and cursing every god damn thing I could.

"Fine but no funny shit or we'll blow another hole into her leg." Jude nodded, pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around my arm tightly. An action that hurt enough to make me cry out again, cursing him out.

"I'm sorry Nikki," he whispered with a pained face, planting a soft kiss on my forehead that felt icy compared to the sweat dripping on my face, he picked me up, jostling my arm a bit. I bit back another yell, suddenly feeling weak

Was I going to die? This was some sick shit. Who knew the day I actually tried to make things right would end with me being shot? Hopefully there is no big guy in Heaven calling the shots because if there is and I run into him soon. I swear I'll kick his ass for his sick sense of humor. I wasn't ready for my life to end! I wanted to at least spend the rest of it with Jude. And I didn't mean the last five minutes of it. I wanted to go on a date with him, go to sleep together at night and wake up to see him in the morning. And I even wanted Jude to be my first. I wanted to feel what it was like to be in a healthy relationship, get married sometime in the distant future, and maybe even have kids. I closed my eyes and with a sigh I prayed to live, as I felt more and more blood soak the cloth on my arm.

I promised myself if I lived through this I won't ever look back but live every minute for the future. I'll be happy with Jude, and more importantly with myself.

I opened my eyes to memorized every detail of the one I loved just in caes no one heard my plea.

(A/N) – Sorry for the long time I've been gone. Truthfully, I have no excuse and I don't feel like making anything up! I did make this extra long chapter to make up for it though! So enjoy and reviews will make me very happy!


	14. Only in My Nightmares Jonesy

Jen tapped her fingers awkwardly and glanced over at Matt and Caitlyn getting all lovey dovey. She huffed then started looking around for Nikki but not spotting her anywhere, got worried.

"Wasn't Nikki getting smoothies?" Jen asked. Caitlyn broke her loving stares at Matt to peek at the counter.

"Yea but I don't see her over there."

"I'll go check the bathrooms," she pretty much jumped out her seat and made her way to the counter first, only to see the employee wiping up a chocolate mess. He was muttering to himself, and constantly pushing up his glasses. He was cute in a nerdy way, and Jen couldn't help but smile nervously.

"Uhm hi?"

He glanced up, his eyes widening slightly and blushed, "H-how may I help you?"

"You wouldn't happen to have seen my friend come by, would you? She's about ye high," she indicated with her hand, "black hair, 'I don't care' attitude, pretty."

He bobbed his head, looking slightly shameful and answered, "Yea, I accidently spilled a smoothie on her and she went to the bathroom to clean up."

"Okay thanks," she hurried to the bathroom not only to find Nikki, but to make sure her hair looked okay before she passed by the counter again.

"Hey Nikki you in here?" she stepped in the bathroom, and had to grip the handle to not slip on the wet floor. She looked around surprise, one of the sinks was still running, and overflowing due to a paper towel clog, the floor was streaked with the same chocolate that probably came from the spilled smoothie the employee mentioned. Looked like someone was having a fight in here, she thought, her heart beat speeding way past it's normal rate.

Where is Nikki? She wouldn't just leave without telling anyone, would she? Then why the mess? With shaking hands Jen pulled out her phone and dialed Nikki's number and waited. It ranged and ranged.

'Hey you reached Nikki, don't leave a message!' She hung up, feeling worse then she had before. Worse case scenarios were going through her head, and they were really gruesome. She ran out the bathroom, hoping just hoping Nikki was back with Caitlyn. She wasn't and she finally dialed 9-1-1.

"Hi, I believe my friend has been kidnapped!" she screamed catching every customer's attention, "No I WILL NOT HOLD!"

* * *

She was losing too much blood, was the only thing Jude could comprehend during the long walk to "Mr. Bossman". It was soaking through the fabric and dampening Jude's skin. Something had to be done soon or else she'll…. No! He couldn't think about that. To think that would lead to him putting the blame on himself, like putting a mental knife to his fucking temple, if he took her life then it would only be fair to give her his. Irrational thoughts that would do no one any good, but damn she was freezing, and he felt her weaken body shiver against his as he carried her. 'I'm so sorry Nikki,' he thought, holding back the tears, he didn't want anyone to see, he'll stay strong for Nikki.

"I'll get you outta this," he whispered, "I promise," he looked away from her pained face and looked around for something, anything, just one clue on what to do. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and his mouth dropped. It couldn't be, but the face smiling through the vent was none other then Leaf. He smiled mischievously through the metal lines and put a finger over his mouth. Jude gave a quick nod and looked ahead as if that exchange had never happened. They were going to be rescued; Nikki would be okay, that alone calmed his racing heart enough to think a little more clearly. He began to assess the situation all over again. How long have they been walking. Jude cursed himself for not paying attention, instead of wallowing in his own worries about Nikki; he should've been keeping track of the path they took to save her. Okay, he thought, if Leaf is here, so is John and John never goes anywhere without a plan. He took a deep breath, and repositioned Nikki in his arms, she didn't cry out this time and that scared him.

'Come' on John!'

* * *

I felt numb, was that a good thing? I couldn't remember. No amount of information from all my favorite medical shows came to mind, my thoughts were a foggy mess, and even though Jude was carrying me and I knew each step was jostling my wounded arm, I had no intentions to cry out. Was I filled with anesthesia? Is that why the idea of sleep clouded everything? Rest sounded great at the moment, and even though something screamed at me no, that it wasn't a good idea, I was already falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

My eyes opened to a blinding light, and I groaned turning away from it, right on to my wounded arm, I waited for the pain to shoot through my body but it didn't. I gasped, sitting up feeling for the hole in my arm, but there was nothing, just perfect skin. What was going on? I looked around, posters of half naked girls, famous hockey players, and shiny cars, only reminded me of one familiar place. I was in Jonesy's room, in his bed, and stark naked.

"Oh you're up?" my head whipped to the door to see the owner of the room coming in. A cocky grin lit up his face, and he crawled onto the bed, until he was close enough to place his lips on mines. I was in a state frozen shock, I couldn't pull away, I couldn't react until I felt Jonesy in a place that I have never felt anyone before and I jumped away so fast, I stumbled off the bed. I grabbed the sheets quickly, covering my nakedness and staring at him as if he had just grown two heads.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?!" I screamed. He laughed and moved towards me again.

"Come on Nikki stop acting like a virgin," he joked, his eyes glinting suggestively. I felt disgust rise up in my stomach and I stepped back from Jonesy's advances. There was a slight ache in my thighs but I didn't contemplate on it.

"Jonesy stay away from me!"

"But we were so close last night, and you weren't complaining, this time we're going all the way," he teased trapping me against the wall. Panicked seized my body, I was breathing hard, and shaking.

"Am I turning you on Nikki?" he misunderstood my reactions and began laying sloppy kisses on my necks.

"Stop it!" I cried trying to push and wriggle my way free, he pinned me against the wall with his thick body. One of his knees pressed between my thighs, spreading them open.

"Are you ready for me, Nikki?" his voice so husky in my ear would have been a turn on for any other girl in the world but brought so much fear in me.

"No, Jonesy stop," I begged but it was drowned out by his tongue in my throat. Then I felt it and my whole world stood still. He took it, the last good thing I had. The only part of me I was still happy to call my own he took it. Who was I now? Who held the real Nikki in their hands? The boy who held my innocence, what about my heart? Jen the girl who knew all my secrets? Who knew the real Nikki?

"Nikki you feel so good," he told me. I didn't respond. I didn't feel good. I didn't want this, I wanted freedom, I wanted out. I wanted… Jude. My heart fluttered so erratically at the thought of him, and even with Jonesy's face pressed up to mines, bruising my mouth with sloppy kisses, I saw Jude. His shaggy blonde hair, soulful eyes, and his laidback smile on a face that was shedding the last bit of its childhood. Then how would Jude feel if he found out about this? Would he believe Jonesy had raped her? The word raped sound so harsh and unbelievable to myself and it was happening right now. He would hate me. I shut my eyes in anguish, I'm going to lose Jude and there was nothing I could do, to stop what has already been done. I hated myself, I hated Jonesy, I hated fate right now I just want to die. I couldn't even remember that I was already so close to death before this even happened.

A/N – I'm so sorry about this, I haven't thought about this story in ages. Let me tell you guys, I got a boyfriend, fell in love for the first time then had my heart broken. This story was the last thing on my mind. Anyways I'm not going to promise fast updates but I'll try to wrap this story up. And yes the scene in between Jonesy and Nikki is just nightmare. Don't forget to leave reviews, I do get updates on those and they really motivate me to keep going. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I completely forgot where I was going with this story and now I'm improvising. Feedback Please!


End file.
